


着魔

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: 联姻俗梗，先婚不爱。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 海棠双性，霸总渣贱。全员恶人，封建残余。准备胃药，最好别看。

贝雷特再次回到菲尔蒂亚的时候还是个雨天。  
完全是临危受命，夜晚梦中被电话吵醒，适应黑暗的眼睛在一片漆黑的房间里浏览着航司app的购票页面——现在可没有秘书为自己订票。消息太多屏幕太晃眼，生理性的泪水止都止不住从眼角滑下。冗杂的念头记在脑海中，想在沸水中挣扎的游鱼一般滑得抓不住。放任它从指缝中飘走，贝雷特只机械地切换着手机页面，或许真的时运不济，竟然成功刷出了一张临时的退票。  
凌晨开往机场的计程车上总有人在接受拷问。  
贝雷特拎着轻便的背包，一副临时决定出游的打扮。自己那仅因半夜的灯光刺激而留下的几滴泪，仍浅浅地在整张脸上留下了一片水痕，被车子的远光灯一照，更加清晰可见起来。  
这个人的身上一定发生了什么。司机在车载烟灰缸按灭了香烟，这样判断着。车子伴着雨，寂然从高架桥滑落，那人目光意外地平稳，唇线崩得很直，呼吸平稳绵长。  
司机从车内后视镜里打量了他许久，他熟悉此情此景，这个时间的这条线路，自己主动被动着听过的故事无法计数，以至于他轻轻窥视几眼便能猜到对方身上正在发生什么——那些身穿正装却只是呼吸一沉闭目补眠的，多数是有着一个不愿为自己员工掏商务舱票上司的上班族；边流泪边要求超出法律允许最高速度的便是亲友生了重病或者飞来横祸，要赶回去见最后一面也说不定；而一路对着手机破口大骂的多数是要奔赴捉奸现场的。  
但像这样的人——年纪不大，看起来正正经经，哭过却看似不怎么在意那几滴眼泪的，确实令人猜不出他的故事。司机甚至天马行空地觉得对方或许是被下了自动流泪指令的机器人。  
“所以，你是哪一种？”计程车的司机长篇大论了一番，却没得到任何回应。奇异的好奇心在胸膛浮起，他尝试着环转在心中许久的将问题问出了口。  
“……”  
静坐在车后的那人目光依然寂静得像笼了雾，司机没指望他的回复，只是“啧”了一声表示不满。  
“没什么。”  
出乎他的预料，难捱的沉默之后，那个奇怪的乘客还是作出了回答。音调毫无起伏，但是内容却如平地惊雷。  
“我的丈夫死了。”他说。  
……  
司机哽了哽，最终没有回应。  
贝雷特说完皱了皱眉，像在回想刚才回答中的不妥之处。两秒钟之后，他又开口了。“前夫。”补了个定语。  
司机还在瞠目结舌，一时之间连方向盘都忘了转。他张了张嘴，想要开口，但又半天不知道该说“节哀”还是“恭喜”，抉择半天也没有正确答案，最后索性闭上了嘴。  
汽车沿着绿化带驰行，一路没有任何人再开口。  
菲尔帝亚纬度极高又近海，降水常年被极低气流把控着，倒是难得看到冬天的大雨。上次有记录的仍是七年前，偏偏巧极，贝雷特遇到了两次。  
七年前，自己被莫名其妙的婚姻送来这个陌生的城市时在想些什么呢？贝雷特深深呼吸，沉重的水汽入肺，他咳了两声。无法回忆起自己当时的心情，只记得那天的雨大得空前，凝结的水珠如豆粒，从高处坠落般降临，砸在皮肤上甚至能致痛发红，天幕间涨满了蒸腾而起的蒙蒙雾气。指针刚刚指向“3”，机场外的天色却发暗，黑云沉沉，一切都诡异得像是某桩悲剧故事的开场。  
天上的太阳会暗，地上的怎能免。  
只是那时候的想法情绪，他竟全都忘了个干净。他会忘记那样多的，此后很长的一段时间里，旁人再提起帝弥托利以及那座城市，他第一个想到的就是这场雨。  
他总是说，哦，那雨很大。  
外人再怎么不了解还是知道这座城市的冬季出了名的少雨，偶尔有开口纠正他的人也会被认真辩驳回来。贝雷特总是托着下巴在想：“可是雨是真的很大——我很少看到那样的雨。”  
七年后的现在，雨又来了。他还来不及判断这场和那一场的阵仗谁更大，就已经被自上而下地淋了个透顶。当雨势足够大时，雨伞便成了摆设。其间风向不寻常，自航站楼的出口呼啸而过，连带着雨滴也被吹得无孔不入，拎着行李箱的可怜虫们像纷纷落了水。  
贝雷特的额前和鬓角处头发被彻底打湿，此刻乖顺妥帖地贴在耳旁。他觉得自己衣服穿得薄了，随意整理的背包中也没能加上一两件得以御寒。单层的织物沾了水又被风吹得鼓胀，令他不仅打了几个寒战。或许阳光过暗，几声细微的机械声响后，门边的路灯被点亮。暖黄光线笼上他的额发，泛出某种柔润的墨色。  
被风吹乱的头发甚至遮挡了视线，贝雷特本想整理下仪容，但拥挤的出入口却令他只能咬着牙撑着这把不顶用的破伞往开阔一些的地方走。在脑内计算着庄园与机场的距离，他知道自己还能支付得起另一段车钱。但这个时间，这样戏剧性的天气，偶尔一闪而过的出租车全都提示满座，洋洋洒洒地开过人行道激起水花。这座城市挤满了想回家的人，他这么做无非是碰碰运气而已。  
可他从来不是被女神眷顾的那个。  
贝雷特衷心觉得这两场雨其实是同一场，它什么都没变，气势汹汹地卷土重来，一下子就能把他淋回七年前的菲尔蒂亚。  
七年前。  
除了被刻印上的家纹，这辆名义上专程来接送他的汽车通身黑色。从外观连带着内饰，甚至连司机穿的三件套都是一如既往的青黑色，目光所及之处一片沉沉，而唯一打破这片和谐的就是穿了一身休闲装的贝雷特。  
说不忐忑当然是假的，其中还夹杂着几分隐晦的期待。他收了伞钻入车内，生怕裤脚溅上的泥染脏了座椅。前座的司机对他点头示意，略带紧张的气氛令落座在后排的贝雷特无法开启话题。他斟酌着用以打破窘境的言辞——讨论天气绝不会错。他尝试着抱怨了菲尔帝亚的天气是多么变幻无常，又谈到航司经济舱提供的飞机餐有多么难以下咽——然后迟钝地意识到自己初次见面就全是抱怨大概会给人带来不太好的第一印象，他犹豫地说出最后一个单词，旋即噤了声。  
身着正装的法嘉斯雇员不计较这些，那位司机态度和蔼，对他的长篇大论作出回应：“您看起来心情不错？”  
心中被草草遮掩起的那份欣喜暴露在人面前，贝雷特觉得脸色发烫，只能稍稍转头望向窗外的街景：“还有多久？”  
司机瞥了眼方向盘旁的导航面板，蓝色的路径被代表交通繁忙的红色染了大半，他无奈地回答道：“因为暴雨，主干道堵得厉害——差不多还有一小时的车程。如果您觉得无聊的话可以看段影片，需要我帮您把屏幕调下来吗？”  
贝雷特的视线随之上抬，瞥了一眼黝黑的挡板，才发现是块价值不菲的显示屏。他本不敢在车内四处打量，此时的动作令携带自动感应功能的液晶屏接收到讯号触发了开机模式，整块屏幕在他面前闪烁着，画面自动停在了上次播放的画面。  
鬼使神差般地伸出手点了一下确定续播，车内突兀地响起了夹杂着对白的配乐。几乎被吓到，贝雷特慌忙地四周摸索着按键。掐断影片后，他苦笑着解释道：“抱歉！我不知道它会自动续播——之前有人看到一半？”  
“这辆车之前只负责接送家主一个人。”司机正视前方，语气波澜不惊，“这还是第一次有其他人坐上这个位置。”  
贝雷特愣了半刻，才看向了那块色彩鲜艳的屏幕，上面播了部画质模糊的老电影，此刻已经快到尾声高潮部分，他甚至能想出主人公的下一句台词。对自己的记忆力感到些许讶异，萤幕中的男女主在歇斯底里的半途被暂停，形象滑稽。贝雷特才记起这部电影——他曾经在大学里和帝弥托利曾一起看。  
与帝弥托利的第一次碰面是在那所大学中。贝雷特比年轻的法嘉斯继承人年长三岁。他和帝弥托利做了几年相安无事的大学同窗，甚至还作为助教承担了几节低年级的公开课。两人在学院中并无深交，却总是能在偶尔相遇寒暄几句。  
一起看那场电影也仅算巧合，地点在大学附近一所由老旧剧场改造成的影院。帝弥托利被约会对象放了鸽子，多次发送信息也没得到回应，却不想在同学打量的视线下打道回府，便随意找了场开场最近的电影。捧着两人份的爆米花和雪糕，手忙脚乱地钻入剧场的旧木门。却发现那部片子冷门程度超乎寻常，明明是临近假期的电影热季，灯光变幻的荧幕前只落座了一个身影。对方看到他，眼神中流露出些许讶异，却仍然主动打了招呼：  
“没想到你也喜欢这部电影。”  
对方的开场白中用了“也”这个字眼，有些话已不言自明，帝弥托利不愿做扫兴的人，尽管自己只是选了部海报上女主最美貌的影片而已，他自然地接了句：“……是的，我很喜欢。” 贝雷特看着自己的后辈犹豫的摸样，主动把手伸向身旁的座位示意着：“随便坐吧，应该不会有其他观众了。”  
或许因为坐在贝雷特的身旁会令人莫名放松，而自己与那个人的确没有什么共同话题以缓解气氛，帝弥托利难得露怯，在仅有两人的剧院中兴致勃勃地讲起自己被人放鸽子的经历。直至贝雷特流露出些许为难的表情，才意识到在影院中的自己实在聒噪。  
帝弥托利勉强向自己一边搭话一边在脑子里思索话题的摸样实在有趣，贝雷特再次开口：“真是难得，我从没想过会在这里遇到你。”  
他本只想开个玩笑，身为法嘉斯的继承人，他理应出现在高尔夫球场与辩论会上。却看到帝弥托利明显怔了怔，像是没想到他会说出这样的话，立刻就自觉失言。在贝雷特道歉之前，帝弥托利脸色已经缓和下来，他笑着说：“是啊。”  
两人或许达成了某种共识——这种干涩的对话没必要被继续下去。荧幕在恰当的时机变换了色彩，贝雷特装作被剧情吸引的模样移开了视线。  
他几乎忘掉了那部电影中男女主人公的脸，确认然记得略显诡异的剧情。或许因为电影院中只有彼此，帝弥托利无需在意观影礼节，低声向身旁的人询问着莫名出现的蒙太奇片段，贝雷特解释着导演在其中埋下的小小伏笔和线索，讲述的声音生动平缓，再加上考试周的紧张作息，尽管角色们发连连惨叫声，帝弥托利居然感到昏昏欲睡。  
金发的后辈将头靠在贝雷特的肩膀上，身体顿时僵住，他试图叫醒帝弥托利，却放弃了。后者在半梦半醒间似乎听到对方轻声说了句“算了”。自己的表现的确失礼，但那部电影的剧情确实复杂烧脑，画面粗糙诡异，或许只有同类题材的核心观众才能欣赏的来。  
贝雷特在结束前十分钟将他叫醒，帝弥托利睡眼惺忪地看完了大结局，荧幕上面容姣好的男女主深情地拥抱在一起，随口评论了一句：“结局是大团圆真是太好了。”  
身旁的人没说话，只是投以稍稍困惑的眼神。帝弥托利感到异常，温声说着：“抱歉，我睡着了——”  
贝雷特默默颌首，解释道：“男女主都死了，那两个是怪物。”  
帝弥托利微微睁大了眼睛：“死了？”  
“嗯。”贝雷特举起手中帝弥托利分给自己的软饮料，抿了一口才笑着地对上对面那双求知若渴的眼睛，“女主害怕自己的丈夫变心，向怪物祈愿捏造出一个一模一样却只顺从她的人形。只可惜，她的丈夫也是这么想的。”  
“……”  
他曾经参加过这位助教的公开课，虽然只是暂时代替任教的教授，但贝雷特仍然能把复杂的定理解释清楚，课程质量令自己的同伴们赞不绝口，教师或许是他的天职。可贝雷特对情节的讲述却显得有些滑稽，或许是这部电影实在干瘪也说不定——果然是部只有海报设计还算说得过去的电影。帝弥托利在心中这样判断着，这个话题没必要再继续下去，他鬼使神差般地提出建议：“要不要一起吃晚饭？”

他知道自己与贝雷特之间算不上谂熟，偏偏他冒失的邀请被对方冒失地接受了。或许因为共同观赏这部奇怪电影的情谊，两人之间的对话比以往多了不少，甚至不必担心晚餐时的话题贫瘠。  
学校附近的餐厅在临近假期的礼拜日痛快地歇业了，随意找间快餐店也太破坏和乐的气氛，帝弥托利再次提出了出人预料的建议：“要不要去我家？”  
——“我住的公寓离这里不远，而且家里囤积的食材实在太多，我有些苦恼要怎样将它们全部消化掉。”  
帝弥托利的解释令贝雷特稍稍心安，旋即答应了。他的后辈总不会贸然对他提出那种请求。公寓坐落在距离大学不远的高档社区中，装潢却比贝雷特想象中的要朴素很多，打开房门后，他才后知后觉般地问道：  
“不会打扰你们吗？”  
帝弥托利下意识地反问道：“我们？”  
“我是说，你的恋人……”  
年轻后辈的脸颊染上绯红色：“我们还没到那一步。”  
只是因为互相熟识才答应了那个女孩子的告白，比起被对方放了鸽子的遗憾，更烦恼的是如何处理两人份的爆米花。或许永远也到不了那一步——帝弥托利一边这样腹诽一边准备食材。将面前的两个灶台点燃，一面煮汤一边面煎着羊羔肉。等到肉排释放出鲜味才想起待客之道，连忙打开酒柜：“只有葡萄酒和冰酒……抱歉，都只是些便宜货。你想喝哪种？”  
休闲外套被脱下，只留下了里面打底的衬衫，扣子还被解开了两颗，衣袖的下半截挽到了手肘处，露出的手臂肌肉线条分明。而厨房用得黄澄澄的暖光灯，此刻自上而下地在他脸上投下一道阴影，年轻的面容多了几分难以言喻的神秘，又因着光晕是暖的、黄的、雾蒙蒙的，倒添了一点莫名的温柔。  
贝雷特愣了一瞬，本想拒绝有关酒精的邀约，表示否定的话语却无论如何无法说出口：“冰酒。”只能这样勉强答复着。  
手中握着酒杯，冰白最适宜被饮用的温度从杯壁传至掌心。公寓的落地窗未关，有风从他身后传来，早上梳理的头发被吹得凌乱。静坐在别人家中的感觉令人意乱，偏偏帝弥托利对此一无察觉：“我不知道你的口味。”他拿起手边的汤勺舀了半勺，耐心地吹了吹，确保汤汁的味道可以入口才递到贝雷特的嘴边：“尝一尝？”  
心跳声仿佛沸腾，装作被匙中的汤汁吸引了注意力，贝雷特垂下眼睑，接过了帝弥托利手中的餐具。温和的味道融入口中，他木然回答道：“或许应该再加点盐？”  
“味道有些淡？”  
帝弥托利下意识地回应着。他应该将那把勺子清洗干净——贝雷特如此祈求着，却看到帝弥托利抬起手臂将剩下的汤汁倒入自己口中：“唔——或许再加些柠檬盐。你怎么了？”  
贝雷特不明白他发问的理由，只能无辜地张大眼睛，帝弥托利伸出手指触及他的额头：“你的脸很红，室内的温度太高？”  
或许有些人天生便无师自通，贝雷特居然有些难以招架，迅速回答着：“我酒量不好。”如此急切的回应定然引人怀疑，尽管自己对酒类的品质一无所知，他还是清了清嗓子，再次回答道，“是杯好酒——刚刚喝得有些急了。唔，我没事的。”

那晚的气氛实在是好，适宜的温度与香气，轻缓抚摸窗帘的风。好到长久之后后贝雷特仍能清楚地回起。他望着还在尽职尽责播放着电影的液晶显示屏。或许此时此刻，并不止他一个人在想念着多日以前，那个温柔的、和煦的、惬意的，他们共同度过的夜晚。勉强将自己的思绪从回忆中敛起，突然被蕾雅通知自己的婚姻，而旧相识变丈夫更令人措手不及，来到新城市很不适应，被迫淋雨也令人烦躁意乱。他想，这么这么多倒霉事叠在一起，如果非要苦中作乐说其中有什么好运气的话，那大概只有那人是帝弥托利。


	2. Chapter 2

为什么会有这种想法？大约是因为他金色的柔软的头发曾满泻在他肩上，大约是第一次有人毫无芥蒂地坐在他身边。虽然打着盹，但自己仍被陪伴着看完了一场电影，大约是因为这样出乎预料的优待，自己向往着和帝弥托利度过的每一个夜晚都能如那天一般，有冰凉的酒，馥郁的突厥蔷薇香和晚风。  
车子驶入庄园大门，又开了几近十分钟时间才到屋宅大门，一片雨声中只能音乐看见远处的建筑物淹在茫茫烟雾里，灌木丛与杉树林的青绿蒙灰。偶然降下雷声，巨响跌落平原，震得车里的贝雷特心头猛地一颤。  
那时候的他从来没想到这座庄园会使得他之后几年日日夜夜噩梦缠身。  
司机将车停下后，立刻有布雷达德的职员上前帮他打开，他以为管家会一路指引他与帝弥托利会面——甚至一直在心中盘桓着早已准备好的开场白，却看到对方只是径直将他引到客房。  
他好几次想开口询问那位头发银灰交杂面容严肃的管家关于帝弥托利的事，最后还是选择沉默：对方或许有其他安排。  
路过书房的时候，贝雷特毫无知觉地，从半开的门缝里匆匆撇了一眼房内。  
依旧是金色的短发，但他不再像那天一样，穿着简单的白色短袖和蓝色牛仔裤，笑得单纯。高大的身躯被铁灰色的西装包裹着，一头灿金色短发沉入只开了一台落地灯的阔朗厅堂，时值傍晚，本就阴沉的天更是黯淡。  
他和贝雷特记忆里的模样差别太大了，尤其是那只被遮住的眼睛。虽然已经几次在新闻里见到帝弥托利的照片与视频，但恍然见到真人，还是为如此巨大的差异震惊。  
五年了，他自认和当初差别不大，他是两个孩子中更不受重视的那个。在贝雷丝陪伴在蕾雅身旁的时候，他只喜欢读些古籍与画，看上世纪的电影，沉默地行走在校园间，陪着卷帙浩繁的大部头就能在教会的阁楼里消磨日夜。但对方的变化令他心惊肉跳，他似乎直到此时才开始惶惑这段婚姻是否会如他理想中一般。  
他终于忍不住开口，“我想和帝弥托利谈谈。”  
管家转过身来，他们已经走到了走廊的尽头，打开了房间厚重的木门。  
“先生并不想见您。”  
面容严肃的管家语气和善，却笃定无比。  
贝雷特猜想，大概是结婚前夕临时换了对象，任谁都无法快速接受吧。  
“这是您的房间，烦请您在没有先生吩咐的情况下不要离开。晚饭会由佣人送来。”  
“为什么？”  
怔愣下贝雷特只发出了这声疑问，管家沉默不语，只在他转身准备前去书房寻找帝弥托利问个明白时大步上前拦住了他，为难地说：“请不要让我为难。”  
看似和软的劝说却坚硬得不容置疑，贝雷特明白那是帝弥托利的拒绝无，只好转身进了房间。房间不算小，入眼是一组小沙发，一个书桌与落地书柜，阳台门开了，夹着雨水的风裹挟这令人不适的温度，激得贝雷特一抖。  
墙上是繁复的花纹，大理石地板锃亮冰冷，唯有屋角一盆绿萝为阴暗的房间带来一点生机。床幔从天花板垂坠而下，大床上金色的丝线刺得人目眩。像是个夸张的样板间，没有一样家具是他喜欢的风格，这个小书柜甚至装不下他三分之一的藏书。或许这些早在他意料之中，却也难免感到有些失落。  
那天晚上他在梦里反复浮沉，睁开双眼便看到电影院那一夜，冰凉的酒伴着晚风入喉，看到出发前蕾雅隐晦复杂的眼神，看到得知联姻的消息后的自己盯着天花板过了几个夜。

在协议书上帝弥托利和贝雷特正式结婚这一天，布雷达德终于和教会敲定了最终协议。和公司董事会明暗斗争一年后，他以婚姻关系为筹码，联系了试图进入商业市场的赛罗斯圣教会，以蕾雅的养子贝雷特为信物，借助其的势力打破几个对手的联合，自此，法嘉斯全权由他掌控。  
双手交叠放在腿上，帝弥托利落座在办公椅，漫不经心地看着落地窗外。这座宅邸离海港不远，偶有鹭鸟飞的身影没入丛间。手上的杯子几乎凉透，助理自作主张换了瑰夏，他不好果香味太重的咖啡，抿了一口便不再动了，却也提不起再提要求的力气。就算大脑不停运转，也只能不断回想着这一年和几个老东西周旋的手段，又盘算着下一步该如何将他们狠狠踩进泥里。  
助理提醒他，投诚的股东们正在会客厅等候，大概是前来道贺帝弥托利这一仗大获全胜，又要示意自己立场坚定不移。长篇大论的恭维，无趣的吹捧，几句话能说完的事硬生生拉长到一个小时，对方甚至有邀请帝弥托利共进午餐之意。  
帝弥托利早已习惯这样的场合，只是今日没来由的烦躁，他频频想起昨日傍晚，那个和几年前相比也没多少变化的人，穿着柔软浅白色的毛衣，风吹起他苍青色的短发，胡乱堆在额头上。  
真是可笑。  
“先生这次不仅掌控了董事会，还收获了教会的支援，实在是大获全胜”，他瞥了一眼帝弥托利和他注视着的咖啡杯，他看得出对方的神思并不停留在这场对话上，便转换了话题，“听说教会那位——居然换了个男人过来。”词句中的调侃与揶揄令人不爽，但没能阻止他接下来的话，“这或许是他们的诚意，嘿嘿。表明教不会对布雷达德的下一任继承人指手画脚。”  
他似乎觉得自己发表了不得了的言论。却见对面的帝弥托特利上挂着轻浮的笑，缓缓把咖啡杯放到桌面上。  
“承您吉言。”  
帝弥托利没由来地感到一阵厌恶，却勉强露出微笑，表明还有不少事务要处理，他站起身来，“不送了，改日再聊。”  
对方把来意说明白了，虽然没有约到午餐，还是嘻笑着道了别。心里却愈发惶然，帝弥托特在他的视野内从一个毛头小子成长为今日的青年——似乎一切都在渐渐逃离他们的掌控。

帝弥托利抵达宅邸时，屋外的园丁忙着雨后的除草与清扫，屋内的佣人忙着除尘。这光景似乎于平日不无相同，众人似乎理所应当地无视了昨日的来客。  
“他人呢？”  
“先生在自己的房间里。”  
对于这段婚姻，帝弥托利绝不如外界传言般期待。管家谨慎地用了“先生”这个称呼，而非“夫人”。  
“嗯。”  
帝弥托利打开房门前，贝雷特已经按照日常作息洗漱完毕用完早饭，他本想去询问帝弥托利为何不让自己离开房间，或许再向他解释一下结婚的人为何不是贝雷丝比较好，但管家说帝弥托利一早就离开了，他更没有他的联系方式。无奈之下只好作罢。  
这次过来他只简单地带了几套换洗衣物，留在教会的物品将由蕾雅稍后派人送来。他无事可做，又不能离开房间，只好随意拿本书架上的文集靠坐在阳台边，看着楼下的园丁作业发着呆。  
后院的花园品种繁盛，但能存活在晚秋冷风的花蕊终归是少。贝雷特只能看出温室里有不少珍惜品种，他甚至闻到了空气中隐约飘来的浓郁花香。  
他的房间位于大宅的后侧，对帝弥托利的行迹一无所知。只听到金属敲击的声响自房门传来，在他反应过来之前，帝弥托利已强硬打开了那扇门。  
年轻人蹙着眉头，颇有些来势汹汹的气势。阳光被扬起的窗帘当在房间外，帝弥托利像只蛰伏在阴影里的野兽。  
“你……”  
他的突然出现令贝雷特感到有些慌乱，只能先开口，试图缓解这一尴尬的局面，却见帝弥托利依然冷着脸，一步步向他走来。他尝试着不在对方的威压下示弱，但捧着书册的手指仍然不自觉地收紧着。  
“你会怎样向外人描述我们的关系？”帝弥托利开了口，却没有留给贝雷特回答的余裕，“婚姻？或许教会没和你说清，我们只是纯粹的联姻而已。”  
他的声音如同某种兽类压低的嘶吼，贝雷特被他诘责般的质问打到发懵，他发现自己需要积攒些勇气才能与帝弥托利对视。  
“……我想我不明白你的意思。”  
“别装傻。”  
年轻人逼近几步，贝雷特已站在阳台边，退无可退。  
“请你冷静一下。”他尝试着安抚这只躁动中的野兽，“由于一些原因，我的姐姐无法完成原先的约定，由我来代替她完成这件事”。  
他只觉得声带的振动艰涩无比。  
“我不认为我会干涉到你……如果你不满意这段、这段婚姻，我们维持表面关系就好。你可以拥有自己的生活。”  
帝弥托利冷笑出声。  
“表面关系，自己的生活？你能忍受和这样我相处下去？奉行矢志不渝的婚姻的教会可不会允许你我离婚。”  
他说着，怒意逐渐高涨，竟扬起了手欲往贝雷特的脸上打去。身体因惊慌而僵硬着，他只能抬起了手臂挡在面前，双眼紧闭颤抖着，似乎已经准备好面对剧痛。  
帝弥托利停下了动作，往后退了一步。  
“无聊。”  
带着他那份高傲，帝弥托利这样点评着。旋即转过身，带着在门外等候的管家一同离开。  
贝雷特尝试几次才能确认自己仍能呼吸。他蜷缩起身体靠在阳台旁。

大学时代并不是他和帝弥托利初次相见。贝雷特还记得在他刚刚被允许走出教会大门进入小学的年纪，曾和蕾雅拜访过布雷达德家。菲尔帝亚难得的晴天，蔷薇花梗缠上积雪开了满园。向来严厉的蕾雅难得仁慈，准许他到后院玩，只叮嘱他不可失仪。  
花蕊层层叠叠，堪堪遮掩着站着湿泥的荆棘。教会里没有这个品种，他看得新奇，丝毫没注意到一只因见到陌生人而兴奋的雪达犬正兴奋挣了项圈。  
等他听到声响再抬头时，只见一只威风凛凛的长毛狗向前扑来，他惊叫着侧过了脸，用手臂格挡在自己面前，整个人跌倒到泥土中去。正当以为大难临头时，远处稚嫩的童声猛地惊呼：“奥古斯特，回来！”  
他惊魂未定地看着男孩，正想责怪他为什么不看好那只凶犬，对方却拉起了狼狈卧倒在地的贝雷特。  
“抱歉，它的脾气不太好。吓到你了吗？”   
那小男孩伸出手理了理贝雷特被沾湿的头发。抱怨顿时卡在喉咙里，他的脸微微红了起来。  
他读耶利米哀歌与路加福音长大，身边只有日日严格训诫他的教会牧师，比起牧师的严格有过之而无不及的蕾雅，只与女孩子一同玩耍的姐姐。他从来没有什么玩得来的伙伴，更没有任何人会这样温柔触碰他的脸颊。  
年幼的帝弥托利牵着他的手带他到浴室，请人帮他清洗沾了泥土的衣服。被割出细小伤痕的手掌颤抖地握成拳，他紧张地告诉对方，如果被蕾雅知道他肯定会被狠狠地责罚。  
帝弥托利闪着湛蓝色的眼睛，似乎还没有长成到理解那句话的年纪，却底气十足地握着他的手安慰他很快就好。  
贝雷特悄悄将受了伤的手藏在袖中，与布雷达德家主相谈甚欢的蕾雅自然没有注意到他的异常。虽然伤口仍然刺痛，这却算得上贝雷特在童年里难得的好记忆。他甚至在回程中难得地向蕾雅发问得知了那个男孩的名字——帝弥托利，布雷达德家的独子。

贝雷特坐在椅子上，惶然看着帝弥托利离去的身影，往昔记忆压得肺部抽痛，几乎令他喘不过气。

翌日。  
昨夜的贝雷特一宿难眠，洗漱时他看着盥洗室镜中的自己，眼里泛着红血丝，眼下挂着青黑，脸色苍白，任谁看了都要询问他的健康状况。深深地吸了几口气，贝雷特试图平复急促的心脏起伏。披上黑色法衣，拿起经书，身上的穿着与教会里的神职人员别无二致。  
却遇上用餐的帝弥托利。  
抑制住后退的本能，贝雷特向他轻轻问好：“日安”。  
即使昨日经历了激烈矛盾甚至肢体冲突，他所受的教育也不允许他能漠然无视自己名义上的丈夫，但也仅限于此了。帝弥托利勒令他不许出门，贝雷特却离开了自己的房间，并请求管家安排车辆送他到教会。  
享用早餐的帝弥托利将刀叉重重掷在餐具上，在帮佣已经识趣退下的寂静餐厅里发出铮的声响。  
“是谁允许你离开这里的？”  
贝雷特在重压下尝试着回答道：“今天是礼拜日，我需要在教会讲道——这写在了结婚协议中，布雷达德家允许我……”  
帝弥托利站了起来，木椅在地板上刮擦，发出刺耳的尖叫，激得贝雷特的眼睫也颤了颤。  
“贝雷特。”这似乎是成婚至今帝弥托利第一次念出他的名字，“你不再是教会的人了。”  
他口中吐出来的字句像重锤般击打着贝雷特的心脏。  
“你为何妄想我会准许一个男人以我妻子的名义在外？你不觉得羞耻吗？”  
他边说边往贝雷特走来，直至站在他面前，带着山岳般的威压，低头怒视对方青绿色的发丝。贝雷特终于察觉到为何帝弥托利对他抱有如此强烈的敌意。  
大概是不能接受一个男人成为他的妻子，可笑他还幻想过两人的婚后。  
“但是……”  
握住书脊的手指收紧，贝雷特向来不善辩。更何况自己的辩驳在暴怒的帝弥托特面前理所应当地无用。  
“我会给你安排些事做。”他冷笑着，颇有些不容置疑的意味，“现在，立刻辞去教会的工作。”  
贝雷特坚硬地抬首直视着对方，接下来的要求几乎令他用尽所有勇气：“我要见蕾雅。”  
难捱的沉默降临，贝雷特甚至认为帝弥托利会再次施以暴力，却听到了预料之外的回应：  
“我会带你去。”

帝弥托利没让贝雷特等待太久。在提出要求的转日，贝雷特便被管家自机场送到布雷达德家位于加尔古·马库的宅邸中。未及在熟悉的城市中休息片刻，就被陌生的雇员要求开始下一段行程。  
贝雷特与帝弥托利一同落座在轿车的后排。一日未见，他理应说些什么，却最终哽在了喉咙中。  
他从余光中瞥见帝弥托利紧闭双眼，眉心微微蹙起，化不开的沉郁之气笼罩全身。贝雷特不禁想起年少时的帝弥托利——到底是什么让曾经温柔的青年变成现在这样一头易怒的雄狮？  
他还记得大学时，他们在对莎翁推崇备至的剧组碰面，时任助教的贝雷特在学生的一再请求下他出演了劳伦斯神父，而受尽众人追捧的帝弥托利自然是扮演男主角。他的戏份不多，在排练室的大多数时间都在帮人练习台词，排练走位，剩下的时间里就是一个人坐在角落听屋里铿锵激烈的言语碰撞。  
如果将自己也算作部员，那一定是参与度最低的那个。而帝弥托利是唯一会在他每每进入练习室时和他微笑致意的部员，也是唯一总在他屈膝坐在角落时与他闲聊搭话的人。聊天内容大多没什么价值，两人谈谈对剧目的看法，偶尔对对戏，戏剧好手帝弥托利会点出贝雷特哪个地方还有待改进，措辞温和。  
轿车开进闹市，前方大概是发生了事故，装饰着布雷达德家纹的轿车与保镖的车辆汇入加剧了拥堵。从浅眠中醒来的帝弥托利流露出不悦，低声询问司机抵达目的地的时间，在对方含糊不清的回答中烦躁地推门下车。他似乎惯没耐性，何况解决了与塞罗斯的会面之后还有不少事务要处理，将时间浪费在此是种损失。  
贝雷特跟着下了车，落后了对方半步。  
加尔古·马库的气候比菲尔帝亚好上太多。虽是冬日，适宜的温度却在裸露的指尖升腾着。赛罗斯圣教会的作息严苛，他如果在路上悠闲散步，决计会被蕾雅训责。他在此出生长大，却几乎不曾游览过教会周围的商店与街道。  
他的神思不在走路上，慢慢地便与对方拉开了距离。帝弥托利皱着眉头停下来回头看他，他只好裹紧大衣，小跑到对方身边。  
“庄园里口口声声要求工作，却连教会里的人都不愿见么。”帝弥托利忍不住出言讽刺。  
贝雷特只能轻声道谦。

走入大门，贝雷特与每个路过的修士颔首致意，而帝弥托利只是微微止步看向对方，权当是打招呼。他没道理尊重为了利益把男人送去联姻的赛罗斯圣教会。这样高傲的态度甚至延续到两人见到蕾雅——和站在蕾雅身旁的贝雷丝的那刻。  
就算仅看到相貌，或许也不会有人怀疑贝雷特和贝雷丝之间的血缘，帝弥托利也不例外。他冷然出声：“既然有女人，为什么送男人到布雷达德家联姻？难道赛罗斯圣教会的女人有些隐疾？”  
帝弥托利的倨傲态度几乎令站在一旁的贝雷特感到窒息，他知道蕾雅从不愿被人反驳。但比起蹙起眉头的贝雷丝，绿发的女士并未流露出半分不悦，她温和问道：“不知您今日来意？”  
“加尔古·马库把这家伙送到菲尔帝亚，应该不是要他插手北方教会的事务吧。”  
他抱着手臂，言辞含糊。蕾雅却理解了话语中的含义，贝雷特能感到自己被不含任何温度的眼神沉默地注视着。  
蕾雅示意贝雷丝退下，又向帝弥托利微微欠身致歉。她与贝雷特要私下商谈。  
两人相见，贝雷特在蕾雅面前单膝跪下——他们从来以这样的姿态相对：她穿着华美的长袍，仰着戴满珠翠与华冠的头颅，自上而下地俯视。而贝雷特正如顺从俯身，与他黑色的长袍一同，似要隐没在对方的阴影里。  
“看来你们相处的并不融洽。”  
她的话令贝雷特心脏颤抖，“不”，他下意识地否定着，却不知道如何反驳。被送到布雷达德家的信物被其家主厌弃，这样折损教会的颜面的人再也别想在这片大陆上有半寸立足之地。似要抚平他的惊慌一般，蕾雅伸出略带凉意的手指，轻抚着贝雷特的额发。  
“可怜的孩子。”  
贝雷特缓缓闭上眼睛，头颅深深垂下。  
“那从来不是什么重要的事。女神慈悲，接受这样的你诞生于世。贝雷特，将自己奉献给女神，铭记她的尊严与荣耀，你能做到吧？”  
蕾雅惯来严格，出口成旨。轻缓而威严的声线下，贝雷特本能般地点头应是。  
也只能应是。  
蕾雅见他乖顺，神色更加缓和，将他从地上扶起。  
“你要记住，教会是你永远的家。”

回到庄园，在管家站在门口，为他们打开车门送上净手的热毛巾后，帝弥托利走到客厅在沙发上施然坐下，平时这个时刻总有佣人会送上他偏好的花茶，贝雷特却没看到任何人。  
“你们说了些什么？”  
他语气平静，只是把玩着手上的戒指。这似乎只是句随意的搭话，贝雷特却不得不斟酌词句。  
“蕾雅要求我……我是说，我会听从你的安排。没有你的允许，我不会与教会接触。”  
他听到帝弥托利的嗤笑声。  
“安排？”  
年轻人直视着站在房门旁的贝雷特：“我辞退了贴身仆人，正好——他的那部分工作就由你来承担吧。”  
“仆人……？”  
贝雷特错愕地重复着这个名词，帝弥托利却没给他拒绝的余地。  
“打扫、整理以及等待我的指令……总之，熟悉这栋宅邸中的一切。关于贴身仆人的职责——和一些额外的工作，你可以询问管家。”  
他靠坐在沙发上：“给我泡茶。”  
这杯茶足足泡了大半个小时。  
贝雷特刚到庄园不过四天，甚至没走出过房门。他几乎不清楚厨房在哪个地方，更不清楚茶叶茶具被放置在哪。走进餐厅旁边的房间，只能看到设施复杂的厨房旁简单地排放着几包茶叶，包装袋上甚至出现了他从未见过的字符。  
管家与其他人似乎被警告过，没人为他做出指引。他不可能直到帝弥托利常喝的种类，却也不想回到客厅接受帝弥托利的嘲讽，无奈之下只好找到已经开封的一包，按照自己的习惯冲泡了一杯。待他将茶具端到客厅时，帝弥托利已经拿起文书阅读。  
他只尝了一口，便把杯子丢到旁边的桌面上，似是不经意地一抖，茶具被打翻了，水蔓延着流满了桌面，又滴落到地上。  
“你挑选茶叶的品味和你一样糟糕。”  
没有回应。年轻人的斥责使人头痛，贝雷特只能沉默地站在桌边，收回了茶杯与托碟。他稍稍抬起头打量着帝弥托利的神色，谨慎请求：“可以让我再尝试一次吗？”  
无视了他的话，帝弥托利示意管家收拾残局：“让他好好学习怎么做一个佣人。”  
管家应是。帝弥托利起身来走出门。

贝雷特在这座空荡的大宅里正式开始了新一段生活，每日为帝弥托利整理杂物，偶尔承受他的易怒。他发现自己或许适应力优异，在几天后就能泡出不致令帝弥托利打翻的茶，还能在深夜为他端一杯他喝惯的酒。在白天读倦了房间中的书，甚至被要帮忙打扫庭院与宅邸。  
贝雷特也未觉得不悦，只将他当作教会的任务。某一年隆冬，他在中学的图书馆中偷看漫画忘了门限而被蕾雅惩罚，一个人握着扫帚连夜扫尽了圣庭的雪，天亮时手上已经冒出了冻疮。自那之后发了高热，足足三天才退了下去。  
有了这段经历在前，此刻这些事务倒也算不得什么了。幸运的是，帝弥托利大部分时间都不在庄园里，往往深夜回家，一大早便离开。或许没有完全被信任，帝弥托利不允许他经手自己的早餐。只把他当自己的雇主侍奉，将杂事塞入脑海中，便没有意乱的余裕。贝雷特做事认真，还长了张人畜无害的脸。除了帝弥托利，他似乎与这座宅邸中其他人的关系有所缓和。  
贝雷特曾向管家询问有关帝弥托利的是，他只是微微叹气：“五年前，帝弥托利先生继承财阀的时候……先生为了完全掌控法嘉斯花费了很大的力气。或许是因为这个原因，先生的脾气才越来越……”  
他顿住，不再多提。

贝雷特坐在车里，看着这座他居住了二十多年却无比陌生的城市被暴雨淹没，深埋的心结似乎也被暴雨冲去了保护层。他欺骗过自己很多次，自己已经忘了，或者说，释怀七年前的旧事。  
可那些记忆就像被束之高阁的卷轴，只需要外力推动装着卷轴的箱子，就能像被打翻的水盆一样在他面前洒落一地，浇得他浑身湿透。  
他清楚地记得他嫁到法嘉斯那天雨有多大，惊雷震得藏身于杉树间的飞鸟在雨中高高跃起。他清楚地记得他在法嘉斯庄园度过了怎样的四年，冰冷的房间、冷眼旁观的旁人、帝弥托利的责骂甚至暴力相向、主卧中女人的阵阵欢笑、他被强暴甚至流产。

那好像也是一个下雨天，帝弥托利第一次带他的情人回到庄园的时候。  
雷声阵阵，雨水从未关紧的阳台飘进来。一整天都在打扫因风起而一片狼藉的庭院，缺乏锻炼的肌肉令贝雷特全身酸痛，他懒得起床关紧门窗，只向窝在柔软的床褥里等着雨停。可雨混着风越来越大，阳台门被风吹得一再撞击着墙壁，他只好起身，心烦意乱地关了窗户，又披上外衣下楼为自己倒了杯温水。  
帝弥托利回庄园的时间已接近凌晨，管家早已睡下。贝雷特站在厨房里，听见女性的娇笑声交杂着帝弥托利断断絮絮的低语。  
“可你已经结婚了？”  
“那个男人？没必要在意他。”  
“哦？那他会不会将我赶走？”  
他们两个终于走到了贝雷特的视野范围里，只是他没有开灯，整个人陷在一片黑暗里，对方不知道他就在一墙之隔的房间中。  
“为什么担心这个？那家伙不敢反抗我。”  
贝雷特看见帝弥托利揉捏着那名身材姣好的女性柔软的腰肢，缎面红裙摇摆着，在夜里像一条妩媚的蛇。随后两个人便有说有笑地进了主卧，房门“砰”地一声关紧，屋子又陷入了夜的寂静，只剩外面的瓢泼大雨倾盆而下。  
贝雷特仍然沉默，只将水杯洗净放回原处。  
他以为自己不会在意，路过帝弥托利的屋子听见隐隐的嬉笑声却仍忍不住停下脚步。他站在门口，听见从房间里传来的声音起起伏伏。帝弥托利从未他在面前展颜，更不必论及这样的说笑。直到他觉得双脚已经硬直像被冻僵，才艰难地挪动脚步走回了房间。他以为自己很冷静，但某些深埋在心中的情绪压得他喘不过气，关门时的重重一甩，厚重的木门发出可怖剧烈的声响，似乎这样的宣泄能他再次学会呼吸。  
雨已经停了，他再一次打开阳台门，湿凉的风好像在他脸上化作了眼泪，一串串地往下掉。  
凌晨的时候，他被激烈的敲门声吵醒。他大概能预料到门外是谁，为什么会站在房门外。稍微揉了揉脸，用手顺了顺乱翘的头发，贝雷特深吸一口气，打开了门。  
是帝弥托利。  
对方似乎再次发了怒，甫一看见他便掐住了他的脖子，贝雷特抓着他的手腕，挣扎着想要对方把手放开。可他根本无法抗衡帝弥托利强硬钳着他脖子的手，只能随着对方的步伐逐步往后退，最后被推倒在床上。  
帝弥托利另一只手抓住他挣扎挥动的双手，直接按到了头顶。在对方的蛮力之下贝雷特面色胀得通红，几乎无法呼吸。  
“你到底在想什么？摔门给我听，是想激怒我？”  
他紧瞪着贝雷特，强硬的桎梏令贝雷特感到惊慌，他尝试着用腿把帝弥托利踢开，却换来直接用腿压制住他的下半身。  
“你还没认清么，以为自己是这座庄园的另一个主人？为丈夫寻欢作乐感到愤怒？”  
他求饶似的呜咽似乎令帝弥托利感到一种隐秘的愉悦，年轻人勾起唇角：  
“告诉我，你嫉妒她吗？”  
帝弥托利终于松开掐着贝雷特喉咙的手，后者在吸入空气后开始大声呛咳起来，但帝弥托利却没有进一步松开他的意思。  
强烈的不祥的预感席卷了贝雷特。  
“你在嫉妒她。”  
帝弥托利的眼神像鹰隼般锐利毒辣。那只松开了他脖子的手抚摸着贝雷特的脸颊，又逡巡在他的胸膛。  
“我可以满足你的心愿。”

睡衣被粗暴地撕下，贝雷特抬起手臂遮住双眼。他知道自己没有反抗的立场，却在帝弥托利分开双腿时仍然不禁颤抖：“不……“  
或许对双性的身体感到新奇，帝弥托利像拨弄一件器物一般拨弄着贝雷特藏在腿间的前穴，没有任何前戏与润滑，已经发泄过一次的阴茎再次坚硬。未经人事的软肉被肆意玩弄，疼痛夹杂着一丝异样的异感冲入脑海，令他下意识地逃离施虐者的怀抱。  
帝弥托利揉搓着他的双腿将贝雷特拉回原处，而后者只能感到一个灼热的硬物抵住前穴的入口。  
阴茎插入，比一般女性更加窄小的嫩肉艰难包裹着帝弥托利的性器，年轻人却没有缓缓进入的耐性。身体被撕裂开，鲜血自交合处溢出。  
“原来真的是处女。“  
贝雷特听到年轻人的一声冷笑，泪水自眼角落下没入床单。  
前穴艰难地将帝弥托利的性器全部吞下，贝雷特因疼痛而颤抖着，手指紧握床单。双性人天生适合被玩弄的身体接受了男人的侵占。大脑被身下传来的痛感所充斥，贝雷特不敢有任何动作，更不知道如何迎合身上的人。听到破碎的呜咽声，帝弥托利似乎兴致更高，他的手掌揉搓着贝雷特的腿跟留下痕迹，难耐地说：“叫出来。“  
蕾雅要求他服从帝弥托利。在把他作为礼物送到帝弥托利身边之前。  
没有理由，一切都荒谬得要命。贝雷特本以为自己会本能地听从那位的话，但不知何时深埋内心的怒意仿佛扼住了喉咙，令贝雷特无论如何不愿发出任何声响。  
意识到了对方的消极抵抗，身为主导者的帝弥托利冷笑一声，动作更加粗暴。窄小的洞口被玩弄得猩红靡艳，施暴者抚摸着贝雷特腹部因性器操弄的凸起。  
帝弥托利戏虐道：“难怪教会会送你过来。“  
他的吻落在贝雷特的腰间与胸膛，像一朵朵摇曳在皮肤上的，鲜红的花。尽管接受的那方反应生涩无趣，也令帝弥托利感到兴奋。逼迫贝雷特哭泣求饶似乎成为了新的乐趣，帝弥托利甚至抓住他的脚踝，肆意欣赏着他紧绞着性器的穴肉，灼热的硬物甚至借着鲜血的润滑侵犯到更深处抽插，腰腹撞击着，耻骨撞上贝雷特的腿间。贝雷特只觉得下体撕裂般疼痛，只能默默祈求着暴行结束的那一刻。  
帝弥托利将性器抵入贝雷特身体深处，灼热的液体涌入子宫。发泄后的性器拔出，穴口甚至无法闭合，只能颤抖地淌出白色的浊液。

醒来时，贝雷特只觉得自己像个被砸碎在地上的玩偶，浑身疼痛，像被拆开来揉碎了又勉强拼上，每个关节都在哭喊着疼，每寸肌肤都在叫嚷着痛。帝弥托利早已离开，空荡荡的房间只有一人，风吹起窗帘，冰冷的空气闯入肺部。他盯着头顶的床幔动弹不得。  
被蕾雅通知与帝弥托利的婚姻时他已早有心理准备，只是在他羞于承认的幻想里，一切绝不该是如此痛苦的。  
他从床上慢慢爬起来，浑身赤裸地站到了镜子前。镜中的人面如金纸，胸膛、腰背、胳膊与大腿全是青青紫紫的掐痕，大腿上甚至还有未干的血和精液。  
最后的记忆只停留在被帝弥托利强行喂下避孕药的画面。  
等及清洗完毕踱步到楼下，给自己熬了一锅粥时，已经是一个多小时后了。  
宅邸仍然沉默，没有人关心昨晚的那场闹剧。他在这住了几个月，只见过屋外的修理草坪的园丁，神出鬼没的管家，深夜归来的帝弥托利和他的情人。被略带复杂的视线注视着，却没人会在意他脖颈上的瘀伤，就算有，也不会有人敢以此发问。  
胃中不停翻滚，内脏仿佛仍被帝弥托利的那根硬物捣弄着。他咽下那碗粥，又去厕所吐了个干净。胃酸激得喉管刺痛，贝雷特只能趴在水池边止不住地流泪，他也分不清那是生理性眼泪，还是他的情绪已经冲破了曾经被他死死按住的洪闸。  
这就是蕾雅所期望的么？  
后来的生活与之前也没什么不同，仍然不断重复机械性的工作，管家不怎么出现，剩下几名佣人见了他也是低头匆匆走开。他像一个幽灵般游荡在这座庄园中，天气好的时候就走到远处的杉树林，翻看蕾雅寄来的书。唯独在这种时候能看到时常出现在帝弥托利身旁的保镖，远远地跟在他身后，似乎是怕自己逃跑。  
他能逃去哪？赛罗斯圣教会把他当作耻辱般对待吧，他在这片大陆上没有任何立足之地。  
也是有变化的，最大的变化便是帝弥托利再也不掩饰对他的暴力。  
有很多次，贝雷特在熟睡中被门锁转动的声音惊醒——在那之后他开始锁门。可又有什么用？这是布雷达德庄园，完全属于帝弥托利，对方在愤怒敲门无果后去找管家拿了钥匙，他会得到比先前更粗暴的对待。无数次他在深夜惊醒，像被魇住般瞪着木门，可屋里只有被夜风吹起的窗帘。  
后来他不再锁门，也不会在对方深夜前来时惊恐地蜷缩到大床深处。只是躺在床上，静静等候对方的暴行。帝弥托利打过他巴掌，他也不再用对方觉得懦弱可笑的姿势遮挡。  
“像一条死鱼。”  
帝弥托利这么嘲讽着。  
这样的生活持续了三年有余，他肉眼可见般地枯萎下去。他不再散步，书也看得越来越少，有时候坐在阳台上看着太阳，直到视野模糊时便会闭上眼睛，随后又抬头。慢慢消磨着，天色便沉了下去。

那天夜里，他躺在床上，罕见地做了个梦。梦见到这座庄园来的那天，暴雨如注，雷声震动得令人恸惧。那时候的他坐在车里，沉默地望着车窗外景色轮换。车子总会停下，可是梦里那条路却没有尽头。他只觉得自己在车里可能坐了几个小时，也可能是一天，司机面无表情，更不回应他的呼喊。他困在车里，听雷声越来越响，由远及近，似乎即将劈落在他头顶。他在车里剧烈地挣扎，捶着车窗，却解不开安全带，更撼动不了车身分毫。  
等到惊雷即将落在他头顶时，贝雷特终于从梦里惊醒，满头满脸的汗，冷浸浸的，人好像刚从水里捞出来。  
“因为人子在他降临的日子，好像闪电从天这边一闪，直照到天那边。”  
他摸了摸自己的肚子，一边觉得这个梦或许是某种暗示，一边又觉得荒诞。  
虽说双性受孕不是不可能，但可能性太低。何况他和帝弥托利的每次性事后，对方一定逼他吃下避孕药，他怎么可能怀孕？  
贝雷特抱着被子想了一会儿，他还是按下心中的猜测。他看了看时钟，早上六点，晨曦已经照进房间了，便梳洗一番下楼准备早餐。  
一周后的深夜。贝雷特在睡梦中感到一具满是酒气的身体覆在他身上，在他的耳侧蹭来蹭去，一下子便清醒了。  
不用多想也知道是谁。他沉默地躺在床上等着对方的进入，在疼得不行时闷哼出声，其余时候只任由帝弥托利摆弄。  
事毕，他看着对方已经睡下，便起身到浴室梳洗。却没想听到了对方的脚步声。平时做完帝弥托利就会离开他的房间，难得睡在自己的床上。贝雷特第一次在对方面前清洗，此刻的手正停留在下面，令他面色通红。  
或许这幅景象过于刺激，帝弥托利带着醉后的微醺踱步向他走来，贝雷特躺在浴缸里，轻轻转过了头，只沉默地准备迎接新一轮的蹂躏。  
帝弥托利将他从浴缸中拽出，按在冰凉的墙壁上。浴室毫无温度的墙令他冷得颤抖。随后便是激狂的吻，他的小腿泡在热水里，胃口绞痛。身体的不适令贝雷特本能地推开对方。  
帝弥托利感受到他的抵抗，狠狠地捏住他的脸：“你就这么厌恶和我接触？”  
他将大拇指探进对方的口腔内，拨弄着他的舌头。  
“我也玩过教会的人，可没一个像你一样不知情识趣的。是不愿和我上床，还是你心有所属呢？”  
他眯起眼睛，似是要从贝雷特的双眼中看出他的想法。  
他或许真的被酒精麻痹，贝雷特不愿理会失去理智的帝弥托利，却从已经是一潭死水的心底突然生出了一股戏耍对方的勇气，他含糊不清道，“是，我有喜欢的人。”  
本无神的双眼深处似乎闪动着光芒，贝雷特看着被自己彻底激怒的帝弥托利，感受对方在他口里手指突然停顿。帝弥托利掐着他的脖子，将贝雷特甩到旁边的地面上。  
头重重地撞上墙壁，血混着水在地面上蔓延。他几乎迟钝地感到痛，心中却戏耍自负又占有欲极强的的帝弥托利而感到畅快。眼前发黑，贝雷特却看到施暴者再次覆上了他的身体。

一阵剧痛从他的小腹传来，下体流出血液，不消多时便和头部的血混杂在一起。他在恍惚中抬头，在黑暗逐渐向他袭来时，终于对方终于流露出了些许慌乱的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

在那一刻以后。  
贝雷特觉得自己的灵魂和肉体仿佛就这么泾渭分明地分割开来了。灵魂浮到了一个至高处，冷静地施然向下俯视着这一切，看到一个个冰凉、泛着泪光的的手术器材进入到自己的身体里面，片刻后又血肉模糊地出来，他察觉不到任何疼痛，或许是麻醉药后镇定的效果。但他仍然清醒  
手术刀换了好几把，直到最后上阵的止血钳。他知道自己的血液似正不要命地往外涌，带走一股股的热量，同时整个身体又因为极速地失血而变得苍白，体温降低，一冷一热，又像皮肤在火中被炙烤。  
帝弥托利进来的时候，他正平静地躺在手术台上，最顶上又一台制冷的冷气机，冷风自上而下地吹着，吹过主刀医生大汗淋漓的脸。  
他似乎感到紧张。贝雷特漫无边际地想，这个医生在十分钟内拜托护士给他擦了三次脸，然而汗水还是一刻不停地往外滴着。他在紧张什么呢？是担心我出事吗，还是担心保不住这个孩子，没办法和帝弥托利交代，从而影响自己的生涯呢？  
——然而从帝弥托利真的进来的那一刻，他就不再想了。手术室是无菌的，以至于对方穿了全套的防护服，护目镜的存在让眼神交流也变得不可能，贝雷特看了他一眼，就兴致缺缺地掉了头。在这个时候，全世界那么多人，他看见谁，也比看见帝弥托利要好。

等到身体中最大的那块已经彻底留不住的、血肉模糊成一团，并没有完全成型的胚胎被带出来的时候，贝雷特隐约觉得帝弥托利的神色变了变，隔着面罩与护目镜，露出了那种意料之外、哀伤、后悔等诸多情绪，糅合在一起的神色。就那么一瞬间，如果不是麻醉让他面部表情的改变都变得困难，贝雷特觉得自己一定会笑出声来的。  
为什么要露出这种舍不得的表情呢，仿佛真的在哪一刻期待过他（她）的到来一样。  
三个月，已经具有人形，已经能够分辨出眼、耳、口、鼻，也能够看到手指和脚趾的形状。此时各个系统的器官都在发育分化中，心脏也已经形成，会慢慢地，轻轻地，随我的心脏一起跳动了。  
帝弥托利是杀人犯，是刽子手，是亲手谋害了这个孩子的真凶，何必在这里露出一副难以接受的痛苦模样——明明你的痛苦，没有那孩子的百分之一多。

他最终还是什么都没有说。对于产科来说，这并不是什么大手术，他被推出手术室的那一刻听到了隔壁手术室传来的一声响亮的、清晰的，新生婴儿的啼哭声。

产科是个神奇的地方，在他的孩子永远离开他的同一刻，属于别人的、新的生命降生于世。贝雷特觉得麻醉药终于迟来地发挥作用了，他凝神想了一会儿，选择闭上了眼睛。

单人病房和双人病房的面积一样大，区别仅在摆了一张床，以至于显得有些空空荡荡的。  
贝雷特麻醉退得很快，却一直昏昏沉沉地睡着。医院朝南，每间病房的采光极好，时至正午，阳光透过窗户直挺挺地照进来，却似乎没有任何温度，空气依然冷干。贝雷特只能蜷缩在被子里。  
陆陆续续有人进出，大概是护士来给他挂水，中途打了两针消炎药，被喂了一些葡萄糖。零零碎碎的针头扎入体内，刺痛尖锐，但贝雷特觉得自己的感觉神经仿佛被冻住了，这样的痛似乎也没什么大不了，尚在忍受范围之内。  
他一直没有睁开眼睛，也没有动，连呼吸都非常浅，似有若无的。要不是旁边的监测仪器显示生命体征平稳，活像一个行至暮年的老人。

帝弥托利难得拜访医院，年轻人随意地坐在家属陪护椅上，随意拢着自己的头发，显得有些烦躁，又问护士：“他怎么还不醒？”  
这家远离市中心的公立医院隶属于政府，难得与财阀无关。职工态度随意，尤其是妇产科这种见多识广的护士——这位女性员工经验丰富，更何况刚才的手术她也经历了全程，几乎看一眼就能明白帝弥托利心中所想。所以只生硬地对帝弥托利回话道：“麻药应该已经退了。如果不是你来拜访，他应该会睁开眼睛。”  
他毫无防备。似乎对言语的诘责感到预料之外以至于忘记回复。直到那位手脚麻利的护士早已离开走廊。  
“……不想看见我。”帝弥托利站起身，无声地走到了贝雷特面前，自上而下地凝视着那张苍白的、毫无血色的脸，“是吗？”  
对方当然不会给予任何回应。他闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤。只能凭借其他的四感大致判断自己的处境。有那样一瞬间，他感觉到帝弥托利贴近了自己的脸，他几乎能感觉到对方呼吸间的热气喷洒在了自己的脸上。  
贝雷特以为对方会像以前那样粗暴地把自己叫醒，或者用其他手段逼自己给回应，然而一片平静之中，帝弥托利的确是伸出了他的手——他轻轻地抚摸着贝雷特光洁的额头，并细心地将他有些散乱着的刘海拨到侧边。他的姿态是那么小心翼翼，诚惶诚恐，如同对待一株被风雨摧折后，值得被珍爱的蔷薇。

“随你装睡多久。”帝弥托利说，“我不会走的。”

——我不会走。

若换作之前的贝雷特，听到这句或许会觉得高兴。帝弥托利平日疲于应酬，经常深夜归家，似乎难得归家休息。贝雷特在女仆与管家的议论与嘲笑下，每日都会在窗前远远眺望庄园的大门直到深夜。  
贝雷特睁开眼睛，安静躺在病床上，视线无声地打量着自己的所处之地，眼神平静无波，如同一个并没有被摧毁过的玩偶。  
帝弥托利却觉得，他在主视自己的时候，眼中难得地掀起了一遍波澜。贝雷特无声地询问着帝弥托利。年轻人身材颀长，似乎不该在这片苍白中消磨自己的时间。  
帝弥托利离得更近了一些，用一种前所未有的，些哀切的声音对他开口了：“你怀孕……为什么不告诉我呢？”

“……我没想到你真的能怀孕。教会将你送来，我以为那只是……”  
“你告诉我的话，我会允许你留下他的。”帝弥托利继续说着，“我、我不喜欢小孩，但我会负责将他养大。”  
贝雷特地大脑一片混乱，只觉得周遭嘈杂。他竭力控制住自己的情绪，语气平静：“……不用想这么多了，因为——”

因为这个孩子已经没有了。

喉咙被哽住，后半句没能说出口。仅仅想到那孩子的事就如同在自己心脏血淋淋地割下肉来。然而帝弥托利丝毫不觉，他皱着眉头，突然想到了什么。

“……你这么容易怀孕，那我以后和你上床，是不是必须戴套了？我不喜欢戴套。”他说。

贝雷特身体仍然能承受一次手术。帝弥托利的事务繁多，在连续两天的拜访之后，就将与医院的联系托付给了自己的秘书。公立医院不比私人行事方便，帝弥托利安置数名护工或者转院的要求被贝雷特执意回绝了。帝弥托利竟然依了他的意愿，只请了医院一位专业的护工负责照顾他的日常起居。  
贝雷特明白在属于法嘉斯的私人医院会得到更好的照顾，但那所医院的所有的员工或许都要听帝弥托利的差遣——只凭这一点便令人觉得恐惧。说来可笑，但在公立医院修养的时间，的确是他和帝弥托利婚后，第一次脱离于对方掌控之下。

帝弥托利雇佣的护工是个看起来大约五十岁，面容慈爱，手脚麻利的中年人。因为帝弥托利开出的工资比行业标准高出一大截，她总觉得贝雷特于她而言并不像是普通的雇主，反而更近乎于恩人。  
负责照料贝雷特的这些天，那位女士也大概摸清了大致情况。最初几天雇主还会偶尔露露面，之后的时间里便没有更多访客。她做这一行也算有些时日，也难得遇到这种状况。那年轻人神采奕奕，再看贝雷特这幅落魄样子——女士不仅眼眶发红，只觉得贝雷特大概率是帝弥托利养在外面的见不得光的小情人，因为怀孕威胁到了正室的地位，只能被迫流产，又没办法入住财阀控制的私人病房中，索性养在了这里。  
某次与那位女士聊天时，她不禁将自己的猜测说出，又慌乱地解释着自己没有窥探雇主阴私的想法，大概是看贝雷特的神色实在令人心碎，她无法再作出任何批判，只能笨拙地为他拉上毛毯：“有钱人都是这样的呀！哎呀……你那个情人，你也不要放在心上啦，他既然养了你一个，那他肯定就不在乎他老婆感受啦。”  
贝雷特这才听懂来龙去脉，他有些啼笑皆非。他接过那位女士端来的水，稍微组织了下措辞，才给对方解释完自己与帝弥托利的关系——他们那名存实亡的婚姻状况被他巧妙地隐去，只说自己确实是帝弥托利的伴侣，已经在市政府注册过的那种。  
那位女士看起来更吃惊了，她神色慌乱，一副将局面搞砸的表情。贝雷特并不生气，也不怪阿姨无端的揣测。他没有露出任何被冒犯的恼怒神色，只是伸出手握住那位女士的，很轻很轻地跟她说，没关系，没关系的。

没关系的。

如果人生中说过的每句话都可能会被记录在册，这句话或许会成为贝雷特至爱用句。他的人生里似乎生来都充满着被为难，被冒犯，被欺负，被不公平对待。就算经历了那些，他都能露出一个温和的笑来，然后摇摇头，轻轻地说，没关系的。

——好像没有什么是他所不能原谅的。

恰如此时此刻。贝雷特想得认真，没感到一丝恼怒，自己与帝弥托利的关系那么畸形，除了当事人，还有谁能想象其中一二呢？  
“您说的没错。”他抬起头，平静地对上另一双眼睛，“他的确有情人，也的确不在乎我的想法。”

出院前做了一次全身检查，帝弥托利大概又有了什么闲情逸致，全程陪同着贝雷特。后者连拒绝的话都不想说出，两人在医院中沉默相对。

血检的时候护士非常熟练地卷起病服的袖子，露出一片白皙光洁的皮肤。他血管有些细，又泛着青，隐匿在肌理之下，并不好找。  
“体温过低，血液流速慢。血液循环不畅。”护士对着那支采集血液的试管随意评价着，又抬起头，从上到下地打量了一番贝雷特，“适量运动，多补充些营养——”  
贝雷特收回手，拿棉签轻轻摁住那个血点，又说：“谢谢。”  
护士扫了几眼过来，似乎不想承谢，她再次问道：“凝血功能障碍？棉签上的血都要止不住了。”  
帝弥托利皱起眉。  
贝雷特换了个新棉签，重新摁住伤口，又对护士解释说：“不太严重，就是伤口止血的速度要比一般人慢一些……但也不到障碍那个地步。”  
贝雷特全程没有理会帝弥托利，帝弥托利难得没多计较。年轻人仅站在一旁，似乎置身事外。那位护士就算再怎么迟钝，此刻也品出了一点不同寻常的意味来。她拿开了那根已经被血完全染红的棉花棒，换成了吸水量更大的纱布，为贝雷特简单做了下处理，又说：“以后尽量别让自己受伤。”

“……好。”贝雷特回应道。

结果出来大概仍需半个小时，贝雷特本来以为帝弥托利会直接离开，没想到他会一路跟着他到了病房。被帝弥托利雇佣的那位女士仍未离开离开，热心地为他收拾行李，此刻自己照顾的病人从血液科返回，立刻展露出笑脸。  
只是那笑瞬间消失，她看到了贝雷特身后紧跟着的不速之客——与贝雷特朝夕相处过一段时间的人，年轻人的处境似乎牵扯着她的心脏。贝雷特仅寥寥几次用轻松的口吻说起自己与帝弥托利的婚姻，她对自己的雇主没有办法产生好感。

……然而帝弥托利毕竟是付款的那个，她并不敢真的表露出什么负面情绪，只是局促地站在另一边保持缄默。

贝雷特感到了对方此刻的不安，那位女士似乎因为自己而进退两难。然而今天的帝弥托利似乎心情不错，没有在意雇员对自己的抵触，反而大方地从钱包里抽了张已经写好数字的支票出来，递了过去。  
那个数字远高于女士的预期值，她谨慎地接过，刚刚道谢，却猝不及防又看见了安静地站在帝弥托利身侧的贝雷特。他看上去没什么精神，治疗已经完毕，此刻却依旧一副脆弱模样，好像随时都有可能永远地垂下眼睫。  
那位女士一边看着这幅场景，一边用有些粗糙的指腹在那张还没来得及捂热的支票侧边轻轻摩挲了两下，内心的不豫终于倾泻而出。  
——她再也顾不得外人的在场，上去轻轻拥抱住了贝雷特。贝雷特愣了一瞬，护工穿着医院深蓝色的护理服，不知道被清洗了多少遍，已经微微泛白，面料粗糙，闻上去还有一阵淡淡的，刺鼻的消毒水味。  
她一边拥抱着贝雷特，一边伸出一只手，爱怜地抚摸着他的头发，如同一位长辈耐心叮嘱：“出院后也要好好吃饭，多休息，情绪起伏不要太大，要爱护自己。”  
自手术以来，贝雷特第一次有了鼻腔发酸的感觉。他僵硬地回抱住那位女士，说不出任何话来。亲密接触仅仅数秒便分开，或许在今后的人生中不会再见，但对于贝雷特来说，已经足够了。  
——足够他在这几秒想到无数温暖的片段：自己仍未长大，父亲还在人世，蕾雅也会对他露出笑容。他和他的姐姐总会在某个阳光柔和的午后，一同缩在父亲的怀里午睡。  
好像在那场午睡之后，多年的时间便过去了。

女士离开之后，病房便只剩下了两人。帝弥托利想到刚才的那一幕，无端觉得心情没由来的烦躁。他下意识地摸了摸西装裤口袋，想点燃一支烟，直到想起这是禁止吸烟的医院，只好作罢。  
年轻人看向身边的熟悉面孔，眼底明灭不定，闪烁着难以形容的光，沉默片刻，好一会儿才开口。

“你倒是一贯地会讨人喜欢。”他说。

帝弥托利最近心情似乎转好。他甚至尝试与贝雷特交流，大部分跟家族产业有关——帝弥托利作为恋人言行一塌糊涂，却算得上是个合格的继承人。  
前段时间因为公司问题忙得焦头烂额，目前大局已定，帝弥托利又收揽了几个工作能力卓越的职业经理人，索性给自己放了个长假，在家休整。  
贝雷特对此无动于衷（有意见也没有意义）。，这所宅子继承了帝弥托利家族一贯浮夸的作风，占地面积广阔，如果不是刻意，两个共同住在其中的人，碰面也不易。  
他习惯于此，帝弥托利难得归家，如果不进入贝雷特的卧室对他施以暴行，则沉默地在书房工作直到早上。贝雷特独自在卧室中沉沉睡去，无数个午夜梦回，醒来只有风的声音呼啸而过，空旷得如同一片茫茫原野。不舍得拉上窗帘，让他偶尔孤独的，不敢睡觉的晚上，抬头就可以看见月亮，似乎可以忘记身体的痛。  
但一切似乎不同了，帝弥托利遣散了家里多余的帮佣，只留下几个必要的，分工明确的。他甚至上手做了一些家务。他父母早逝，长辈只剩一个叔父，少年时经历了漫长的独居生涯。  
贝雷特一度以为帝弥托利是被溺爱着长大的，然而并不是——当一个家庭成员之中掺杂的利益纠葛足够多，那么其中的温情便会所剩无几。  
叔父并不常与他见面，一年之中基本只有偶然几次才能共进晚餐。  
这么多年过去了，帝弥托利依然能回忆起来那些光怪陆离的聚餐，巨大的、怪诞的长餐桌，令人作呕的食物，他与叔父分开坐在两端，餐具闪着珠光，烛火葳蕤生香，他们两人如同盘踞在财富宝箱上的两只恶龙，谁都不愿意拉开半分距离。  
身临其境中想不到那么多，直到现在有余裕回想，帝弥托利才品出其中一点滋味来。那怎么会是家族争夺战，分明是两条抢食肉骨头的狗，狼狈而不自知。  
叼走骨头的是他。  
而当他站在集团大楼顶层往下俯瞰时，想到的最多的竟然仍是那位叔父。  
他想到了童年时，比十几岁还要再早上几年的光景。叔父虽然名义上是“叔”，但比他大上不多，似乎更像个兄长，他们在自己的孩提时代也曾毫无芥蒂，最大的一场争端不过是因为叔父留学归来忘记买帝弥托利最想要的模型玩具，叔父生涩地道歉，却没被理会。帝弥托利三天没有和对方说话，当然很快又重归于好。  
然后，那场悲剧之后。似乎人都有所改变。  
再然后。  
帝弥托利的强势令大股东纷纷投诚，他的叔父退出了这没有硝烟的持久战，他大概是精神脆弱——本就被人哄骗教唆这参与这场竞争，相继确诊了抑郁症与感情双向障碍，于某个风和日丽的下午在老宅后花园用一条细细的麻绳结束了这一生。没留下任何话。  
帝弥托利说到这里，最终哽住。他似乎第一次在贝雷特面前露出了这种难以掩饰情绪的模样，而贝雷特的面容也终于起了一点波澜。  
他终究心软，不忍看帝弥托利陷入这样长久的痛苦与自责，于是拍了拍了帝弥托利的后背，苍白地安慰道：“都过去了。”  
“是的，都过去了，”帝弥托利重复了一下他的话，挤出了一个不算太难看的笑容来。


End file.
